Brutus
Brutus is a bully at Aston Middle School who terrorizes Leo and his friends. He is also one of the main antagonists in the series. Character Brutus is extremely stupid and unfriendly. He tortures Leo and his friends for fun, ranging from giving them wedgies to outright beating them up with his fists. Thanks to Robyn Walker, though, Brutus has received his just desserts many times over. Brutus is also feared by many other unnamed kids at Leo's school who considered Leo their hero when he stood up to Francis using Voo-Doo dolls. Description He is bulky, has a light complexion, and has very crooked, discolored teeth. He usually wears a blue, red and white shirt with the #8 on it. He has the green school uniform pants with a wallet chain along the side, and he has spiked collars around his wrists. In an alternate time line without Leo, he became a tanned, well-groomed star football player who defends weaker kids rather than hurt them (Instead he does his bullying on the football field). Personality Shown to be usually very stupid with a tendency toward unprovoked aggression, He represents a sterotypical bully. Brutus terrorizes all the other kids in his school. He shows no sympathy to the suffering of his classmates, usually because he is the one causing it. In some episodes, Brutus will even stand around in the middle of class bullying someone, despite that he is obviously disrupting the class, Mr. Docker makes no attempt to stop him. Brutus is shown to have a caring side sometimes, usually when he is alone. He has many posters of pop singer Britney Spears in his room. He also has many cats that he takes care of. Biography Outside of school, not much is known about Brutus other than that he likes to skateboard, although he attempted to do a jump so high that it took him the entire episode to fall back down to Earth. He is known to shoplift, such as when he stole tons of objects from Wall Mart and blamed it on Leo. In a comic book story called Friendly Brutus, Leo temporarily befriends Brutus, although his friendship usually results in Leo getting put in danger, so Leo eventually cuts him off and Brutus goes back to bullying him. School life By far the most feared kid in the school, and possibly the entire school district, Brutus strikes fear into the hearts of lesser children every day at school. In most cases, every child is smaller than the freakishly large for his age Brutus, and so he has plenty of victims. Among his favorites are Leo Carter, A.J., and Chester McLane. Eric and Sam are also at his mercy. None of the other popular kids have ever been seen suffering his wrath, although he did once kick sand in Alivia Gilingham's face, . Brutus is occasionally seen with a bunch of other sketchy looking, unnamed males around his age group that function as his gang. Once after Leo beat up Brutus and became "the toughest kid at school", bigger and scarier bullies started showing up from all over the state to challenge Leo's title as toughest kid. Even after being beaten up or corrected by Leo many times, he usually reverts to his old ways by his next appearance. Relationships Brutus and Leo Carter Brutus hates Leo, as much as Chester and A.J., and mostly bullies him. He was also beaten up by Leo on several occasions. When Leo's mom switched bodies with her son and was threatened by Brutus, she managed to befriend him. Brutus and Other Classmates As mentioned, Brutus picks on Chester, A.J., Eric, and Sam almost exclusively. He is sometimes seen leading a pack of smaller thugs, but usually is seen working alone when bullying the students. Brutus picks on Will by stealing her stuffed fox twice, and threatened to beat her up when she showed her support for Leo. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:RavenCrow Students Category:Middle School Category:Pre-teens